


Cigarette Prompt

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Filler, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: Prompt work from a while ago: Include all of these things: an unlabeled can of soup, a cigarette pack filled with candy, an unrequited crush.





	Cigarette Prompt

Crow sat there, staring at the empty can of soup as it rolled across the uneven floor, making clinking noises as it struck the edges of the floorboards. This was a very important time to sulk, he had figured out to himself. His own little world got shattered when a passing young man kicked the soup can, flinging it out into the dirt-lot where knights were practicing. The can flew at one who was learning to work with a two-handed broadsword, and when he saw the can coming toward him- a blurry vision of metal- he swung his sword up just in time to duck behind it, the hilt pointing skywards. The can smacked into the sword, bouncing off and landed in the dirt nearby.

 

“Focus!” Called the colonel to the knights who were starting to laugh. “Someone kick that out of here!”

 

The closest knight, a young man with an ashen face and hair, darted over and kicked the can like a ball, sending it out toward the wings again. It flew across from Crow, landing on the other side. He followed the can's motion with his blue eyes, letting himself be in that private world for a bit longer.

 

“You're just like him, y'know?” asked a gruff mature voice standing just above Crow. Halfway curious, Crow slipped his eyes over, looking up through his thick navy locks that were wafting around his head. In the summer breeze, his hair felt lighter than normal. “You mull over stupid thoughts to yourself for hours.” The man chuckled, his burly body settling down right next to Crow.

 

“It's not stupid if you think about them that long.” Crow commented, looking forward again to see where the can had gone, but it had once again been kicked and flung out of sight.

 

The man chuckled again, shifting back on the bench to lean on the next step up the arcade. “You mull over it so long that it seems important by now. Stupid boy.” A quick glance from the young teen and then it returned forward. “Here, eat.” The man yanked out of his lieutenant uniform a metal cigarette tin. He didn't even hand it to Crow; he dropped it on the boy's chest as he stood up. “Hey, Corn!” He called to the colonel down below, “Let's get these packers breathing!”

 

“Good idea!” The colonel called back, “Everyone in the circle, laps! Twenty.”

 

The burly man laughed loud and boisterously, jumping down to join the groaning knights as they began their laps. He started to run with them, goading them on. “C'mon if an old man like me can do it, so can you youngsters!”

 

Crow glanced down to the metal tin, lifting it up to see it clearly. He ran his fingers over the engravings of a weeping willow blowing in the wind. Out of some form of curiousness buried in his gut, Crow snapped it open to find no cigarettes but candy inside instead.

 

A small smile formed in the corner of his lips. The inside of the tin should've reeked of something sugary and sweet, but buried underneath all of the candy were eight rose petals, overlayed so that they covered the whole inside of the back of the tin. The candy had a bed of roses to sit on. He picked up a yellow-golden piece of candy between his fingers. It felt sticky and warm from the heat, but he tossed it into his mouth anyway. A warm flavor covered his tongue, butterscotch. It stuck to his teeth and sent a powerful smell up to his nose from the very core of his mouth. He shifted the hard-candy to the side of his teeth so he could chuckle at the amusing thought of his unrequited crush coming to thought. How would Will like it if a tin like this were shown to him, only to find the candy inside? Would he be excited, confused, or take in all of the smells just like Crow had?

 

 


End file.
